superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krypton
]] Krypton was a planet deep in space. It's the homeworld of Kryptonians such as Jor-El, Lara, Kal-El (aka Superman), the Kandorians, Zycree, Logar, Hul, Rom-lok and strange dragon type creatures. Locations *Kandor was once a city located on the planet Krypton. But the evil villain Brainiac reduced the city and its inhabitants to a tiny size, and placed the city in a bottle. He apparently removed the city from Krypton before it exploded. *Argo City *Kryptonopolis *:Hall of Wisdom (seat of the Science Council) Indigenous species *Kryptonians *Kryptonian canine *Kryptonian dinosaur Technology *Kryptonian automobile *Kryptonian aircraft *Kryptonian Space Ark Destruction Several weeks before Krypton’s impending doom, the planet was ravished by minor quakes. One quake was bad enough that Jor-El and the rest of the Kryptonian Science-Council were summoned together. Jor-El has the councils' support, as he warns them of the instability at the planets core and the coming doom, until he suggests to the council that they authorize the building of ‘Space-Arks’ and send them to the newly discovered Earth, he loses their confidence. This troubled the rest of the council because they know as does Jor-El that due to Kryptonian law, there is a ban on building ships for the purpose of space travel and exploration. Ka-Do also angrily reminds Jor-El about the rogue scientist who 20 years before wanted to exile the Ruling Council into space. Ka-Do then tells him to leave immediately. Discouraged, he leaves. He and his wife Lara immediately begin building a rocket-ship.Young Kal-El’s ship was called a ‘rocket-ship’ by his father Jor-El, in the Season 1 episode, The Planet-Splitter. A few weeks into the building of the ship, Lara realizes that it will only fit two. Jor-El tells her that there isn’t time to build a larger ship.Summary from Season 1 (1973) episode, The Planet-Splitter. Jor-El repeatedly went before the High-Council to warn them of the danger. They would only laugh at him. And one council member told him that he was through listening to his "nonsense."From Season 3 (1978) episode, Secret Origins of the SuperFriends. A few weeks later, the Kryptonian date is 5752.8.From the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome. Jor-El is once again warning the High-Council about their impending doom. Their Sun, Rao is unstable and expanding,Apparently Rao was going supernova and the cosmic radiation disrupted Krypton internally, causing it to experience core instability. they should order an immediate evacuation. They laugh him right out of the building.From the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome. That same afternoon, the Science-Council, summons Jor-El. They tell him of the council’s decision to disbar him. Moments later, the planet begins to quake for the last time. Jor-El rushes to his lab, where Lara and young Kal (as he called him) are waiting. They put Kal into the ship and as Jor-El tries to get Lara to go she refuses and tells him that her place is by his side.From Season 1 episode, The Planet-Splitter. So, they send him to Earth an orphan from parents and planet. References Category:Destroyed planets Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Outer space